


Take your meds, pussy

by funkyfroggs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfroggs/pseuds/funkyfroggs
Summary: Lance has a depressive episode but Keith luckily knows how to deal with it





	Take your meds, pussy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this for self care purposes and I hope you enjoy~

Keith was pretty sure Lance was having a depressive episode again. He's obviously dealt with it before, so now he was walking down his boyfriend’s street with a grocery bag in hand, phone in the other. 

 

Once he saw the lack of messages from Lance for the past four days, he knew what was going on. And he also knew what to do. He was going to love the _fuck_ out of that motherfucker. 

 

He wasn't surprised at the lack of response when he knocked on Lance's apartment door either, but he knew that if his boyfriend hasn't texted him for the past week lord knew that he was in no mood to bring in the spare key above the doorframe. 

 

“Lance?” Keith called out into the cold apartment, the morning sun peering from behind each grey, blueish curtain. 

 

Stepping forward into the apartment, he shrugged off his sneakers and hoodie, leaving them by the door. He put the groceries on the closest kitchen counter before exploring the apartment for any sight of his cuban boyfriend. 

 

Walking through the hall that led through Lance's door, Keith simultaneously picked up candy wrappers and dirty laundry off the carpeted floor. 

 

You see, his boyfriend was known for being a pretty charming and well groomed bloke, until the often periods of him cocooning in his bedroom. That's when his inner slob escaped and had his fun. There were a few other people that had the chances of seeing Lance's apartment littered with trash and the spirit of Lance's slob everywhere, but ever since him and Keith started dating it was mostly Keith. _Keith knew how to deal with it best_ , as worded by their mutual friend, Allura. 

 

Keith opened the navy blue door leading to Lance's room slowly, cautious about the fact that Lance could be sleeping, or whatever you'd call being painfully aware of your state of awakeness but being unwilling to move a muscle, still innerly hoping to fall asleep. 

 

Insomnia was also a constant problem for the Cuban boy, for as long as he could remember. But during a depressive episode, he didn't really feel like taking his medication. He didn't really feel anything. 

 

“Hey pussy.” Keith greeted the pile of blankets as soon as laying eyes on it. 

 

The blankets shuffled as a muffled groan escaped them. 

 

“go ‘way” Lance whined. 

 

“No can do, pussy, ” Keith sighed, pushing the blankets off the bed. “got shit scheduled today. ” he bent down and kissed the temple of his fetus-posed boyfriend. 

 

“ugh. Fuck off”

 

Keith let a laugh escape his lips as he struggled to push his boyfriend into a sitting position at the edge of the bed, taking a look at his arms, legs and and any part of skin, eyes scanning for cuts, bruises or burns.

 

“I'm not _twelve_ asshole I didn't fucking _cut_ myself.” Lance whined but making no attempts at moving away. 

 

“open wide”

 

“wow so fast I thought we'd _at least_ have dinner first.” Lance retorted before complying. 

 

The insides of his mouth, along with his tongue were unharmed, like everything else. Thank fuck. 

 

Keith softened his look and kissed Lance's brown curls before extending his hand, ready to take the other boy to the bathroom. 

 

“Your breath smells like cow shit.”

 

“What a charmer” Lance cooed before outstretching his hands. 

 

“You can walk well on your own, pussy” The shorter boy scoffed. 

 

“But I don't _feel_ like it”

 

“Why should I carry you five feet?”

 

“Cause you're stronger”

 

“But I'm smaller”

 

Lance smirked as he saw his boyfriend give In-Lance was nowhere near planning on giving up and honestly Keith didn't really mind-and reach out, allowing him to climb onto Keith, clutching his back muscles, face cradled in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. 

 

“I'm dating such a pussy” Keith scoffed. 

 

“Fuck off” the other grumbled, just before being sat down on the edge of his bathtub. 

 

“Strip.”

 

Lance removed his underwear aka the only item of clothing he had been wearing for the past three days and complied when Keith urged him to sit into the tub. He hissed at the cold temperature of the water that started filling the tub but got distracted by his boyfriend's calming strokes through his curls. His gaze was focused on the tub’s tap while Keith ran a damp, soapy cloth around his back and chest, later scrubbing every other surface of his body. 

 

He didn't know why Keith was doing this. You know he said he cared but.. _Why_? Why about Lance, how come he came every time, just to take care of the slob. He appreciated it, of fucking course but he didn't allow himself to get used to it. He couldn't. There had to be something more, some more reasonable.. _reason_ for it but Lance couldn't think of any. 

 

“Lance.” the look on Keith's face was softer now, more concerned. “I've said turn over about three times now what's bothering you.”

 

 Lance leaned back, with his head on the wall, sighing. 

 

“You know. I ask you every time.”

 

His eyes were closed, not because he was scared of crying (he cried all the could already), rather just not wanting to look at Keith's expression. The same expression as always. Pity, worry, sadness and even the slightest hints of and hurt that he always tried to hide but was so bad at it it was frustrating. 

 

He heard his boyfriend sigh and the shuffling of clothes. 

 

“Move over”

 

He opened his eyes and complied, finding the tap in front of him far more fascinating than the fact that he got just a tad bit warmer or that his back was now pressed against his boyfriend's chest with gentle hands twirling around the curls on the nape of his neck. 

 

Maybe he didn't need to know why, at least for a little while. Maybe he could lean back just for a bit and enjoy the feeling of a chest rising and falling under his back. 

 

Coming back from the bathroom, wearing fresh clothes, his damp hair already pooling around his neck, Lance walked to the kitchen and sat down on the counter, exploring the brown paper bag his boyfriend brought with him. 

 

“Whatcha doing, pussy?” the before mentioned boy walked closer, planting a kiss on Lance's temple. 

 

“You didn't bring my coffee fuckmunch” Lance frowned at the lack of his favourite drink which earned a chuckle from his boyfriend. 

 

“Well that's probably cause it'd be a shit decision to drink that if you plan on taking these” He pulled a pill bottle out from a kitchen drawer, shaking it in his hand. 

 

Lance was often to misplace the antidepressants, sometimes doing it on purpose but luckily Keith was quick to follow on his bullshit. 

 

Lance groaned. 

 

“You always do this why am I still dating you” he complied and took two pills out of Keith's hand, gulping them down with the help of a water bottle from the grocery bag. 

 

“Well it would be pretty shitty to find someone else who had a bullshit detector as good as mine” Keith smirked and earned himself a small snort from Lance. 

 

For both of their breakfasts, Keith made fresh sandwiches and lead them to the living room, remote already in hand.

 

“The 100?”

 

Keith glanced at his side where his boyfriend was curled up under his arm. 

 

“But you're already on like season 4 and I'm still barely starting season 2..”

 

“As long as I'm able to watch Bellamy I have no reason to complain” He chuckled, starting the episode Lance was on. 

 

Once finishing their breakfast, they sat there watching netflix, the taller boy wrapped up in the others’ hold without second thought. 

 

They went through the day and took it moment by moment, Keith even managed to convince Lance to clean some of his mess up. 

 

As the night came along and Keith was still scrubbing their plates from dinner with Lance lounging on the couch, Lance spoke up. 

 

“You gonna make me take my meds?”

 

Without looking up, Keith kept scrubbing with a scoff. 

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is it cause you want me to change, to fix me?”

 

Keith sighed. They go through these conversations every time but it's always the same amount of pain, knowing that Lance does feel like that constantly and isn't just being dramatic. He just wanted his boyfriend to be _happy_. Not fixed. 

 

Keith put the still-soapy plate in the sink and walked over to where Lance was sitting, sitting next to him. 

 

“Lance.” Lance turned to his boyfriend, his eyes red-rimmed. “The meds help you sleep. And you're gonna take them and then I'll go to bed with you and we can both rest and then we'll both wake up. That sound good?” Keith's hand was on his boyfriend's cheek, caressing the dark circles under his eyes. 

 

Lance nodded and leaned against Keith's chest, sniffing as Keith kissed the top of his head repeatedly, hands caressing his back.

 

They both slept that day as planned, but not before doing what Keith does best. 

 

Keith's thighs were straddling Lance's waist as the other was lying down, facing Keith with hands on his hips. 

 

“- _and_ you took your meds,” He kissed Lance's eyelid, “both of them,” and the other, “and you ate, _three_ times, ” he kissed Lance's cheeks and nose, “and you showered,” he kissed Lance's jaw, “and you brushed your teeth,” he kissed the Lance's chin, “And I love you.” He finally took Lance's face into his hands, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

 

The kiss didn't ‘ _elevate from there_ ’, it wasn't ‘ _hot_ ’ or ‘ _steamy_ ’ or ‘ _hurried and hungry_ ’ and was instead a boy taking care of his boyfriend. Two boys knowing fully well that if they ever had to break the law to make the other happy they would gladly do it. 

 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and woke up spread across the bed but both ready to go through another day, together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like with my previous work, I wrote this just before posting and I really hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can follow me on other social media like @/bubberart on instagram and @/ninja-bi on tumblr


End file.
